


Thank You and Hello

by neaf



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a solo from his favorite musical, and Darren watches in wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You and Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the filming of New York.
> 
> The song Darren sings at the end is _Song For the Road_ by David Ford.
> 
> This story was written before the episode aired.

Under flares of sky-slung spotlights and the dappled green haze, standing like a beacon beyond the backdrop of another world, Chris sang and soared on the high of the moment. Even from a distance, beneath the melted shadows of the sidestage, the silver shimmer of his eyes was beautiful, unmistakable, and bright as any star.  
  
He moved with coy and captive grace, gliding on the music and the magic sinking down into his soul. This was his heartland, this place, and from the dark Darren watched in endless wonder as Chris _became_ the song.  
  
When the music fled in fading chimes, and the cameras peeled back, Chris caught his eye at last. Chris’s expression went from bliss to stunned astonishment, and then a breathless smile that did little to slow Darren’s rapid heartbeat. He could hear it in his ears, endless and shaking him like the hammer of a war drum, and he tried to still the tremble in his hands.  
  
Chris was by his side too quickly, he hadn’t caught his breath.  
  
“Spying, are we?” Chris asked with a sly smile.  
  
Darren’s breath stuttered and betrayed any chance of him locating some semblence of vocabulary. His eyes grew wide, and he rubbed at the back of his head, shaking it in silence.  
  
“Are you okay?” Chris tilted his head concernedly, inspecting Darren’s expression.  
  
“That was,” Darren managed. “That was … _incredible_ , I mean…” he tried to find the words.  
  
Chris rocked back slightly, a surprised but giddy grin gracing his features as he crossed his arms. “Really?”  
  
Darren nodded, and tried to forget the pounding of his heart. “Really,” he breathed.  
  
They bumped shoulders, which was mostly Chris’s doing - a fond reminder of the way they always said thank you and hello to each other. Their own language of sensation and covert swaps of body heat.  
  
Darren felt the surge in his chest, like a heat washing up, riding on his bones, and the overwhelming need to _touch_ Chris was too heady to ignore. He curled an arm around his waist instinctively, pulling Chris behind the huge black side-stage curtain and pinning him to a wall.  
  
The kiss was deep, and almost violent - passionate and desperate to say everything that his words couldn’t. Chris pushed into his body, hands grappling at his hips, his back, and finally in his hair as they slid against each other in the dark.  
  
“I…” Darren breathed, shaking in Chris's arms. “You’re … I can’t find words to describe you, I keep think _god_ , you’re beautiful. God, you’re _amazing_ , and shining, and beautiful, and that’s just not enough to say what I mean.”  
  
Chris pulled him back into the kiss roughly, hooking his leg around and sinking his hands into the back pockets of Darren’s jeans. They slowed down into long, lingering motions, rolling and gentle and deep, revelling in the taste of each other.  
  
Finally they pulled apart, breathless still but pressed tightly together. Chris dropped his head to Darren’s shoulder as he regathered himself.  
  
“I have to go, I just wanted to see you,” Darren whispered gently against Chris’s hair, and Chris’s hands pulled back to find Darren’s, lifting them from his hips and entangling their fingers together.  
  
“Don’t go just yet,” he said softly.  
  
Darren kissed the side of his head gently. “I have to get back. But I’m so glad I came. I could watch you sing forever.”  
  
Chris laughed into his shoulder.  
  
“I could,” Darren insisted. “While you’re up there, man, I - you take the air out of me. I can’t tear my eyes off of you. You just. _Shine_.”  
  
“You know,” Chris said, lifting his head. Tears were welling in his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. “Today, I got everything I wanted. This song. My friends. And now you. I didn’t think - but here you are. Today, I got _everything_ I _ever_ wanted.” he repeated, pushing out the words in emphasis.  
  
Darren smiled, and let go of one of his hands to brush at a stray tear on Chris’s face. “Today’s not over. Don’t worry about tomorrow just yet.”  
  
“And here I was waiting for something corny,” Chris joked. “Some grand _I will love you forever_ , Darren-Criss esque peotic reply.”  
  
“I don’t lightly use words like forever,” Darren sang softly. “But I will love you till the end of today. And in the morning, when I remember everything that you are,”  
  
Chris laughed wetly.  
  
“I will fall for you over again,” Darren promised.  
  
In reply Chris pressed a tiny kiss to centre of Darren’s palm, and then to his mouth as he cupped his face. “Go,” he whispered. “Be amazing.”  
  
“And you,” Darren nodded at him as he untangled their hands and backed away. “Never stop.”  
  
Chris smiled through tears of joy, and watched the best thing that ever happened to him disappear into a sea of black.


End file.
